Attack of the Smooze
Attack of the Smooze is a new story. Summary Upon discovering Discord's Smooze, the villains plan to use it for their own purpose. They turn the Smooze evil and offer it all the gems it desires if it helps them take down their enemies. The Smooze agrees and begins rapidly covering Equesodor in it's green slimy substance. Now it is up to Thomas, Twilight and their friends to find Lady's long lost magical engine friends, the Crystal Engines, who have the power to stop the Smooze before it is too late. Plot The story starts in Ponyville when many creatures are waking up from their hibernation. It then cuts to Sodor where the engines are rushing to greet their pony friends as they are having a spring festival. Thomas is especially excited to see Twilight since it's been some time since they last spent time together. The doors of the castle of friendship open and hundreds of ponies flood out. The Steam Team happily greet them and they immediately begin preparing for the festival. Meanwhile, the villains watch everything that's going on and decide to ruin the festival to get revenge on the engines and ponies for thwarting their plans many times before. They set off to do so. Back at the festival, preparations are underway and it's nearly finished. Flying Scotsman and Spencer are bringing passengers from the Mainland/England for the festival. Ace is racing around the station to get to the square where he greets his friends and welcomes them to the spring festival. He then announces that opening the show will be the Tank Engine Dancers (consisting of Scruff, Bash, Dash, Bill, Ben, Charlie and Rosie) and the audience applauds as they come into view. Merlin make his entrance by "turning invisible" but everyone can still see him. The performance goes well until Rosie tries to add her own dance but ends up ruining the performance. The Fat Controller stops the performance and scolds Rosie for spoiling the performance. Rosie apologizes for that and tells him she didn't mean it but the Fat Controller is having none of it and he removes her from the Tank Engine Dancers as punishment. Upset and feeling unwanted, Rosie runs away, with Merlin following to try and convince her to return. Stanley also felt sorry for her since he's in love with her even before she's painted red and tries to cheer her up. Meanwhile, the festival is still going on very well as Discord and the Smooze enjoy it. The villains see them and got an idea. They decide to use the Smooze to their advantage. Hiro is watching and approves of the celebration while Stephen and Glynn watch and reflect on the olden days. Caroline drives up and look at the festival. Meanwhile, Merlin, Stanley and Rosie met up with Ace and saw a gulch. Rosie puffs backwards to take a run at it and fly like Harold despite Merlin, Ace and Stanley's protests. Rosie jumps, dragging her three friends with her but doesn't make it to the other side and they fall into the gulch. They get back on their wheels but Rosie still refuses to return to Sodor. Ace looks serious about her plans to run away and tells her that it's not a good idea. Rosie realizes that he's right, especially when Stanley said that Vicarstown won't have a station pilot any more if she run away. Merlin tells Rosie that everyone makes mistakes sometimes and they learn from them. Meanwhile, The Smooze is grabbed by the villains and taken to their lair where they use a mind-control device on it. It turns evil within seconds. They cackled and begins to tell the Smooze that they need it to spread itself out all over Equesodor so that it'II covers all of it. When it does, they'II get rid of the steam engines and ponies for good. Back at the festival, everyone is having fun when Charlie races in, announcing that Rosie ran away. Everyone hurries around the station and read a note written by Merlin's driver. The Fat Controller begins to regret yelling at Rosie. Nia and Thomas tells him not to blame himself and that they'll find Rosie. Lady offers to tag along just in case and so does Sidney, though James says he'll forget what they are looking for. The Search and Rescue Team get the message and begin to look for Rosie, Merlin, Stanley and Ace. The narrow gauge and minimum gauge engines look all over their railways but there is no sign of Rosie, Merlin, Stanley and Ace anywhere. Meanwhile, at a forest, the group are puffing back to the festival. Ace is singing Free and Easy as they move along. Stanley is thinking about how to confess to Rosie about his feelings for her when all of a sudden, the slime from the Smooze head towards them. They race away as fast as they can through the forest and tries to avoid getting caught up in slime. However, The Smooze gets on Rosie and hoists her up into the air. Merlin try to use his invisibility ability to rescue her but it didn't work since the Smooze can still see him. Just then, someone knocked the Smooze over and release Rosie from it's grasp. Rosie plummets but that same someone catches her and puts her on the ground. He reveals himself to be a Crystal Engine named Glamour Shine. They're very surprised to see him and ask what's a Crystal Engine. Glamour Shine tells Rosie, Stanley, Merlin and Ace that the Crystal Engines are Trivia * Transcript